Core Narrative 3
TITLE: Us Against The World Logline A group of greek gods lead by Iris, the Goddess of the rainbow, are sent to earth to understand how humans live and interact with each other are forced to deal with a crazy culture shock and realize fitting in is harder than it seems. Synopsis A group of greek gods are banished to live in Stull, Kansas. They believe they are there to understand humans better but they take it as a vacation more than anything. Iris, the Goddess of the rainbow, Hypnos, and Hecate are forced to live together in a nice part of town. It’s a gated community right on the lake. At first they are welcomed by their neighbors by that takes a turn when they start getting kind of fishy because how they act. At the same time all of this is happening, a local detective, Detective Meeks, starts looking into these three random people that just showed up in their town. The neighbors start to keep there distance from the greek gods to stay safe. Weird things start happening in the town since the gods were not doing their jobs. They were becoming selfish and trying to fix little problems on there own. Obviously they mean no harm but the people don't understand them and they don't understand the people. The story ends with them practicing together how to fit in as humans. They come together as a family since all they have is each other. The neighbors actually start to like and accept them and they are no longer selfish. Detective Meek actually realizes that they mean no harm and that they were never doing anything wrong. The Hero Iris, the Goddess of the rainbow. Physical Goal Live on Earth rent free and take a break from all of her responsibilities. Emotional Goal Understand who is there to help you and who is there only for their own personal gain. Personal Obstacle People including the neighbors and detective Meeks are trying to find a reason to get Iris and her friends out of their town. The Villain The community turns out to be a villain in itself but the main antagonist is Detective Meeks who is watching there every move. Justification He just wants what's best for Stull, Kansas. So when three random people show up with no records or no history he gets suspicious, especially when weird things start happening in the town. Supporting Cast # Hypnos, The God of Sleep 2. Hecate, Goddess of Magic, Crossroads, and Ghost 3. Ashley Andrews, Next door neighbor. LOCATIONS Stull, Kansas is our main locations but the main places in Stull include, the lake, their house, and the cemetery. MEDIUM The story will be told as a comic book. PLATFORM It will be sold on print and online. ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION This story will bring in new characters, not just new gods but new we are introduced to the humans and police force. We start to get a sense of groups in the community. Also more of the storyworld is being revealed by the places that our characters spend the most time.